


Shine This Rust Away

by kaleidomusings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Halls of Mandos, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andreth gets the chance to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine This Rust Away

Andreth peered at her reflection in the surface of the water. In the Halls of Mandos there were no gardens and therefore no ponds or lakes, but there was an open courtyard with a stone fountain, silver and gleaming in the moonlight. Andreth sat on the edge of it and studied her face, the withered and wrinkled skin around her eyes and mouth, her coarse grey hair. It wasn't necessarily that she was embarrassed, her old age was a living proof of all the knowledge and wisdom she had gained throughout her life. But when she thought of Aegnor seeing her like this, when he was sure to be as bright and gleaming as their first meeting, made her a bit unsure of herself. Would he be repulsed, to see her as an old woman, instead of the beautiful young maiden she once was and he remembered her being? Would it be better to not meet at all?

Before she could dwell on it, a reflection joined hers, and despite all the years that have passed, she recognized that face from her memory as if she had seen it just yesterday. Those same blue-grey eyes and strong jaw, the proud nose, his long golden hair, and soft lips. Aegnor wore a simple tunic and trousers, but he still looked the same on the day he left for battle in his polished armor, shining and beautiful like a star. 

She lifted her head to meet Aegnor's gaze, who smiled. "My lady Andreth," he said, in a voice as clear and strong as she remembered.

"My lord Aegnor," she replied, before the emotions welling up inside of her at seeing her long lost love filled until she felt she might burst with it, and she gave way to tears. 

Aegnor quickly circled the fountain and knelt at her feet, reaching for one of her thin, brittle hands with both of his. He pressed a kiss against her skin and Andreth touched his hair, soft and fine, spilling like sunlight against her fingers. 

"Forgive me," Aegnor said gently, when she began to tremble. "I never meant to leave you as I did, but I wished to spare us both the hurt of the inevitable."

"That I know," Andreth said and tried to smile when he looked up at her, unsteady thought it was. "I have had a lifetime to think on how it all ended between us all those years ago, and Finrod -your brother and my dear friend- helped me to consider how it must have felt for you, immortal as you are, to be left lingering long after I passed on."

Aegnor's mouth twisted bitterly. "And yet death came to meet me first."

Andreth wouldn't lie and tell him that it was easy for her, that she didn't break down weeping when Finrod brought news of Aegnor's death with nothing to remember him by except her own memory, but she never once blamed him for dying. 

"Death took you first," Andreth agreed, "But only after you fought so valiantly against the Enemy, defending the place we both held so dear."

"Dorthonion still fell."

Her hand moved from the crown of his head to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. "And it was your great sacrifice, yours and those who fell with you, that allowed myself and many others to survive." Andreth smiled again, but this one was honest and true, one she felt in the very reaches of her heart that belonged only to him. "Aegnor, my dear one, you were the reason I could go on living."

He studied her for a long moment before rising to his full height, his hands gently drawing her to stand with him. His arms wrapped around her waist and Andreth clung to his shoulders tightly, squeezing her eyes shut against the wave of emotion that swept over her. The warmth of his embrace, the smell of him, even the feel of his heart beating against her own chest filled her with pain at the thought that this would soon end. This was their last goodbye.

"I saw it all," Aegnor murmured against her hair. "I looked over the tapestries of your life in these halls, and saw how it was your wisdom that strengthened the union between your people and mine. I watched how you lived out your life with much dignity, gaining the respect of those who knew and loved you, and know that you will always be remembered, Andreth Saelind. And may you not forget this place when you receive the Gift Eru Iluvatar gave to your people since the founding of the world."

Andreth opened her eyes to catch one last glimpse of the face she loved so much. She could hear an echoing voice calling her name, but ignored it. She just wanted another moment. One more moment, for she would never have this again. "I will never forget," she promised, "No matter what fate awaits me, no matter what the future holds, my heart will always belong to you. I love you, Aegnor Aikanaro, forever and always."

Aegnor's eyes glistened with tears as he pressed their foreheads together. "So it shall be for me, until Arda itself is made new," he said.

Then Andreth was swallowed up by a bright light as everything else around her fell away, and she knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just had all these intense Andreth/Aegnor feelings and had to convey them in writing, because that's how I roll. I realize that it is highly unlikely that they saw each other again after Aegnor died, since it's heavily implied that men and elves either don't end up in the same place when they go to the Hall of Mandos and await their different fates, or they just simply choose not to. But I still wanted this, and needed it, so I wrote it. It was heavily based on [this gorgeous fanart](http://melkorwashere.tumblr.com/post/114448698189/sketching-aegnor-andreth), which doesn't even _begin_ to do it the justice it deserves (which is something I need to work on, really). But hopefully it's not too terrible, and that all of you enjoyed reading it besides the heart-wrenching feels. 
> 
> Also please be sure to leave kudos or comments below, if you like. Thank you!


End file.
